Emails, as a common way of communication between enterprise users currently, have been used by more and more people. Therefore, people of different languages need to use different character sets when using emails.
In the prior art, for emails by means of a personal computer (PC), an email client is usually installed in the PC, the client downloads an email, performs coding/decoding at the client, and then displays the email to a user. Because a PC system supports a strong character set and coding/decoding manner, the PC system may use many resources to support numerous coding/decoding manners and character sets. When parsing email information or performing coding/decoding on an email, the client may choose, according to a requirement, a corresponding coding/decoding manner and character set to perform coding/decoding on the email, and display codes and character sets in multiple languages, so as to satisfy requirements of people of different languages.
For a mobile device such as a mobile phone, due to the restriction of a system resource such as storage space, power consumption, and a device cost, the mobile device cannot support all coding/decoding manners and character sets. For a specific market group, it is only possible to embed a relevant character set in the mobile device and to support several coding/decoding manners. As a result, for an email with an incompatible coding/decoding manner or character set, the mobile device cannot display a body of the email.